Like Father, Like Daughter
by SParkie96
Summary: What if Joker's wife hadn't died when she had been shot? What if, instead, she had survived and was confined to a wheelchair? What if their unborn child had survived as well and was born a girl? This is the story of Clarice Napier. Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T- slight M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.


**Like Father, Like Daughter **

* * *

**Summary: What if Joker's wife hadn't died when she had been shot? What if, instead, she had survived and was confined to a wheelchair? What if their unborn child had survived as well and was born a girl? This is the story of Clarice Napier; the Biological Daughter of the Joker and how she became the Clown themed terror that is Clownette. It is also an AU- Teen Hero Verse.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I decided to create a fanfic for one of my OC's Clarice Napier aka Clownette. She was created one day after I had read a fanfic where Joker kept mentioning a "Jeannie". I first thought it was an OC, until I had done research. I found out that Jeannie Kerr, was actually the pregnant wife of Jack Napier prior to him becoming the Joker. More research revealed that she and his child had been killed in the comic "The Killing Joke". I thought, "What if he's not nuts? What if he is just getting back at Society for giving him such a bad life?". **

**Then another thought came to mind...what would have happened if Jeannie had survived getting shot and gave birth without the Joker knowing? What if Jeannie just became confined to a wheelchair, raising the child without its father. Then the light-bulb in my head went off and...well you'll just have to read this. I decided to put this in my "Teen Heroes Universe" because it is an alternate universe where Marvel, DC, as well as other characters exist in the same World. For any confusion regarding OC's and teams, and which universe characters are from (ex. Robin aka Dick Grayson is Young Justice, where he is thirteen), see my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. All others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Gotham City (1995)...**

* * *

It was a very dreary September night in Gotham City. A thunderstorm roared throughout the sky as lightning struck the pavement below, illuminating the night in bright flashes of light. Along the long block full of apartment buildings, a unmarked white van pulled up in front of one of the complexes. From the vehicle, a cluster of men in Armani pin-stripe suits emerged from inside. They were armed with large guns and looked quite out of place. Tucking their weapons in their jackets, they kicked open the door of the complex and made their way up the stairs.

From outside, no one could see what was going on. All was quiet, except with the sounds of the rolling storm. Then, a scream pierced the silence as the sound of gunshots could also be heard. Moments later, the cluster of men emerged from inside the apartment complex. They looked panicked as they quickly hurried to their van. Without looking back, they drove off into the night.

A couple hours later, an ambulance showed up outside. The medics on board went inside with a gurney. When they came back out, a blond woman laid on the gurney, bloodied in several areas. Her pregnant belly was dampened with blood and fluid. The cops had shown up shortly after the ambulance, asking various witnesses what had happened. Another woman, a red-haired women who was also pregnant, was in hysterics as the police asked what had happened. She explained that she had been visiting her sister when they had heard the gunshots. The women went to investigate the noises and discovered the blond woman. They thanked her as the sister of the red-head got into their car and drove them both back to New York.

Elsewhere, at a local bar, the husband of the wounded blond had just received a call from the gang that had seemingly murdered her. They informed him that he had nothing to hold him back and that they would see him at Ace Chemicals in a couple minutes. He left shortly after receiving the call, tipping the bartender. He and the gang disappeared inside the chemical plant.

Back at Gotham General, the doctors rushed the blond woman to the ER. The head doctor was surprised to see that the blond was still alive and had to rush to one of the rooms to retrieve the equally alive baby inside of her. When they got there, they prepped the woman for an Emergency C-Section. They wanted her to go natural, but she was unable to feel from her waist down. This made them work faster as they kept both the mother and child alive. After a bloody surgery, the baby was taken out. The doctor looked down at the newborn as it laid still in his arms. When hope seemed lost, the baby gave a small cough before releasing a scream.

As the baby's cries could be heard at Gotham General, a whole different being had been born at Ace Chemicals as crazed laughter could be heard from inside the chemical plant. Gotham would never be the same from this day forward.

* * *

**I tweaked the story a bit to work with YJ story arc, making it so that Joker had already become Joker before he met Batman. Mainly because Batman is like, thirty in the Young Justice verse. But hey, this is an alternate universe, so anything could happen. Feedback appreciated. **


End file.
